Shadows of the Mind
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: The passion of one's heart leads to secrets kept under control, losing everything until the day that her savior came to free her of her shadowy past. YamixOC
1. Prologue: A Desperate Wish

Must I keep myself from updating any of my new stories? I hate it when I get new ideas for stories and ignore all the other stories! I have Finding True Love, Distant Love, and Rivalry and Mystery in a Family to deal with, and then there are my new stories: Chat Room of Chaos, Amy's Silver Love and A Rose for Love to update! Okay, I'll stop my rambling now.

Anyway, this story's plot actually came from a story done by Lass, called "Hidden Truth." That story really brought me on the verge of tears, and so much drama too! Now, I'm going to do two sections: One is purely SetoxSerenity, the other is purely AmyxYami.

Serenity: So, what's this one?

Me: Well, this one's purely AmyxYami. I got something different for you. Besides, this is kinda...umm...a little more violent.

Serenity: Yami Amethyst Rose does not own anything but the plot and the character Amy Rivers. Also, since the summary is kinda long, we're going to put it here.

Me: It's long in yours too, Serenity. Plus, the plot's a little different.

_Adoration. Desolation. Dishonesty. Betrayal. and Devastate. Amy Rivers knew these words too well, ever since her mother was murdered by her drug-addicted father, beating her for things that she never meant it to be. Years after that, her heart was torn to pieces from every component of her body that was destroyed under his violent power. Will the radiance of light shine through her dim eyes to see the man that will carry her to independence, or will she die from the suffering of torture?_

~~~~~~~~~

Faint cries can be heard from the now soundless two-story house, only the breeze can be heard and the sound of a young seventeen year old girl in her room. She was wincing over the bruises of which her father inflict on her whenever he had the time before he went out to gain even more of the drugs that drove him to kill her mother. People never knew what happened to the sweet, lovable woman that took care of her when she was young, but now there was nothing but empty halls and darken rooms that shook the teenager into the abyss of shadows and hell.

The girl can always remember that day; the day that took her mother away. It was nothing but a horrendous nightmare that should have never came to life; how it kept the girl secluded from her father when the effects of the drugs he took came into pure view. Horror always took into her eyes when he will struck all of his anger on her to make him feel better. He had power, wealth, and the only one who controlled her actions: what to say, what to do, and possibly what to tell.

"**What are you, bitch!? Stand up and receive your punishment! How dare you try to decimate me with this shit you cooked?!"**

"_**I...just...burned it...a little..."**_

"**A LITTLE!? You called this 'little' catastrophe a miniature problem! Do you?!"**

"_**I..."**_

"**Shut up, you whore!? Stand up right this moment!!!"**

Blood was still showing on the walls that he tore her apart with anything that he could grab his hands on. Pieces still clanged onto the cuts that was visible in the moonlight, dropping blood over where she was standing at. Holding tweezers in her hands, she started to take out piece by piece of the debris that stuck to her body, wincing as she went on. Once she was done, she headed into the bathroom, took her clothes off, and started to cleanse off the dry blood that was clinging onto her skin. Her tears were blended in the droplets that clashed against her skin, dropping onto the bathtub that smelled like her blood and the drugs that her father took in the room.

She got the iodine, and few bandages that were still remaining and started to peel off the sub-prime layers of skin that kept her scarred back from plain view of the public. She couldn't tell her acquaintances, since they were asking why the girl was looking worse and worse every day. Not even could she date anyone who might try to stop her father, because she afraid that they will end up lifeless after confronting him. Horror always showed in her eyes whenever he appeared in front of her, waiting for the punishment that she couldn't be able to handle.

Once she was done with her injuries, the girl started to place her cerulean nightgown on and walked into her bedroom, drifting in the only safe haven of her home. It was always cleaned up every time that her father forced himself inside her room when she disobeys him, and the house was clear of all the blood and shattered items that was used in the beatings that she expected day after day. No one knew what was going on with her, since the cover-up makeup show what she looked like before her father took the drugs. By no means has she seen love from the man, and it will never come to her.

Afterwards, she headed into her bed, letting her body take her into the darkness of her mind and into the world of dreams. Recollections of which kept the girl in high spirits, and the will to live were bringing up one by one, showing her paths that cause them to become nightmares. Fire always surrounded her, and images of the man she feared the most showed around her, sending her down into the eternal abyss of the shadows. Into hell itself that she found seclusion and desolation. Not any one of her friends came to see how she was doing, and none of her relatives even spoke to her after her mother's funeral.

'_Please, holy gods of the Earth...I beg for your assistance. I just want someone to assist me through my accursed father's wrath...Send someone for me to fall in love with, or let me perish in the fiery depths of hell alone...That is my desire...'_

This girl's name was Amy Rivers, and this is her wish.

Me: I hope this will get some attention soon. I'm running out of room for my ideas.

Serenity: R&R, people! She really needs the support, or school will take over her mind!

Me: O.o' I'm scared.


	2. Seeing You for the First Time

My schedule is really getting on my nerves! I can't even get any chapters up because I end up tired after I come home. So, I'm here to announce the second chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

The bright rays of the sun rose into the darken, quiet house as Amy opened her eyes slowly as she tried to get up the minute she woke up. Hours had passed since her attack from her father, and yet memories of her childhood still lingered within her heart. Bringing up the curtains as the morning dew sparkled on the ground, Amy always knew that her mother will bring her a flower from her garden every time she sees her smile. Now, it never came. Her smile disappeared since her father took his drug addiction far beyond his limit, and she was gone just like that. Her mother never stood a chance against him, even when protecting them both from his wrath. The only times that they were safe was when he was gone from the house and they try to fix the place before anyone came to find out about the noise that came from inside.

Turning on the television, Amy came into the kitchen and try to find what she wanted to make for breakfast. There was instant oatmeal, bread, cereal, and pancake mix in the pantry. The fridge clearly had only eggs, bacon, milk, and a couple bottles of water. She grabbed the bacon, eggs and water from the fridge, and the bread in the pantry. Amy fixed her up a sandwich and returned to the television, switching the channels until she looked at one that brought mostly everyone's attention.

"_Welcome to the Duel Monsters Duelist Channel! I'm your host, Maria Davidson, here to bring on the latest dueling highlights of the century. As you may have known, Yami Mutou and Seto Kaiba have been on heating grounds since their first duel, and now their rivalry has improved to higher levels with new techniques! Fangirls of both of these most popular duelists have been fighting to see which of these two handsome men would choose to be their lover, but only one will have the chance to be in that position. Our current status reveals that Yami is still undefeated, while Seto is gaining on close grounds to his superior, one duel at a time. Please, join us next week when we have more updates on these competitors! Now onto the information..."_

Amy looked at the clock. It read 8:15, and school was about to start in one hour. Heading upstairs to place her uniform on, she applied the waterproof lotion onto her skin to avoid the make-up she placed on last night from ever coming off. She took extra precaution to make sure no one ever complained about what was wrong with her. Amy knew that the teachers thought that she was still grieving for her mother, not knowing the rest that have happened over the years that she was still in the living world. She then gathered her things, grabbed her backpack, and left for school.

Rose Academy for Girls was an all top-notch school of which girls like Amy were educated to the levels of a CEO and other high positions in the world. Everyone was wearing the same uniform, with their styles being what differs from the rest. There were few male teachers to teach, since most of them were foreign transfers to the country. Mostly, Amy would receive the highest marks of them all, completely because that they would all explain them thoroughly to the point that it is simple to solve. Now, she was the fifteenth highest since the loss of her mother and the fear of her father combined. The bell for the first class rang, as Amy went inside the school for another average day.

In the math classes, the teacher reviewed everything that they learned over the past week before handing them out the surprise test that no one knew about. In the foreign languages classes, classmates were going through skits that they worked on for the past few days. History was heading into the next chapter of global events, English was preparing for their research readings, and the rest of the classes had an easy flowing. Amy had a hard time going through the classes without her injuries weighing her down, but her will kept her going until she went home. Once the last bell rang, school was over and Amy headed home without anyone questioning her about the day today.

Clouds started to appear, and it poured down so heavily that the lotion she applied earlier was starting to lose its protection. Amy didn't realized that the expiration date was last week, and for the fact that her bruises were starting to show. Realizing this, Amy dashed her way home, constantly bumping into people while avoiding the rain as much as possible.

At that time, Yami was clearly running away from the rain as well after his last duel within the Kaiba Dome earlier. The nineteen year-old duelist was an exceptional person of which his characteristics were well designed and translated on his body and skills. Many of his rivals envy his skills, with his fangirls envying his body and he tends to get annoyed with them as much as his oldest rival, Seto Kaiba. As memory dates back, the two were best friends throughout their childhood, but after Seto lost his parents and was transferred to the Kaiba family, they became heated rivals whose spirits never burned out. At the corner of which the Game Shop was located not far from where he is at, Amy collided with him and fell completely onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm in a rush." Amy said. "I'll send you an apology letter!"

Not looking at the girl that crashed into him, Yami got up and straighten himself before leaving and Amy took one look from behind her. Never has she seen someone that looked so handsome, but time went back into her mind and ran off. Once she arrived at the house, she noticed that it was somewhat too quiet. Obviously, the smell of drugs came into the hallways, bringing fear back in her heart. Amy knew one thing that would send her through the black fires of hell:

Her father was home.

'He couldn't be home this early! I know it would take hours before he comes home, even days!...Please...don't let **him** notice me.' Amy thought, fear replacing in her eyes.

As soon as she appeared into the light of the family room, her father dragged her by the hair and slammed her into the wall, causing her injuries from last night to sting very badly, wincing while watching her father coming closer, anger and frustration in his eyes.

"You little wench?! Do you know what time you were supposed to come fucking home?"

"Exactly after school, around three-thirty." Amy said.

In an instant, her father grabbed her left cheek and held it so tight, that tears were starting to fall from Amy's eyes. The next thing he grabbed was an empty bottle of soda, broke into pieces, and place it near her face.

"Wrong! The minute I stepped into this house, your ass better be here or else you're going have to suffer the consequences! Am I clear?"

"Yes, father." Amy said.

"Now, time to receive your punishment."

'_Why? Why does it always end like this? I want to see...that person again. I don't deserve this, and yet I'm being punished for things that he wanted to be perfect. I wish I had the strength to tell someone, but I'm so afraid of what might happen to them...'_

I'll end it there.

R&R, people!


	3. Transfer of Solitude

I really need to get a schedule for my stories, but for now, let me introduced the third chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

A dreary, gray sky came upon the morning of the Rivers' house as it was still raining, but not as hard as yesterday. Quiet as the dark winds inside, Amy was on the ground, shirt torn from the punishment she received last night due to her father being home so early that she didn't had time to arrive from school quickly. A whip was present near the door of where her father stood, blood still lingering on the item. Eyes were red from all the tears she shed during the torture she had to put up every day of her life. Sorrow for the protection of her mother brought even more nightmares of her death, pushing her will beyond her limits. Getting up from the floor, she glanced at the clock with blurry eyes and noticed that the time was 5:36. Using every ounce of strength she could gather off her spirit, she cleaned off the blood and threw away the bloody shirt in the shredder, hoping to erase the evidence of her father's crime.

Amy couldn't tell anyone about what happened after her mother's death. When she was still alive, her friends would try to help them stay away from her father, but she found them lifeless in alleys, rivers, and in their homes. They paid the worst price from him, and there was no escape from his fury, mostly with her mother having the worst abuse than her. The pendant that she received from her held a very mysterious power that helped her live through the pain of her wounds. Placing a new lotion on her body to protect her from the water, she went downstairs with her uniform on, only to find an unopened envelope on the coffee table in the family room. She looked at it, and found her school's name on it. Hesitantly, she ripped it opened to find something that was going to turn the tables of her education. The letter read as follows:

_Dear Ms. Amy Rivers,_

_Two weeks ago, our school has received word of infectious blood in the washrooms, and the fact that our cleaning abilities has fallen into trouble since our janitor quit the day before inspection. Our school is now being quarantined and we fear that some of our students might gotten infected from contact with the blood. To ensure that the rest of our student body is safe, we have placed all of them in different schools to lessen the threat. You are now enrolled in Domino High School. Your schedule has been transferred to the school to continued your studies, and I hope that you will be a great success._

_Sincerely,  
__James Richardson III  
__Superintendent of Rose Academy_

Amy tried to wash away of what she read in that letter, but every single word was burned down into her memory and now her mother's wishes of seeing her graduate was gone. Questioning if her father also read the letter, Amy was petrified to death if he ever found out about her transfer. The inspectors didn't know that it was her blood that was around the washrooms that caused the academy to be quarantined, and there was no reverse button to stop it. Although, she remembered that Domino High was ten minutes shorter than her daily trips to Rose Academy and for the fact that most of her classes were offered there to help her studies. Amy glanced at the clock, and it now read 7:25. Running up the steps, she took a quick inventory of her books and gathered her things to settle in the ranks of Domino High.

-On the path to Domino High, near Kame Game Shop, 7:30 a.m.-

"Yug'! Hurry up, or we're going to be late again!" Joey shouted.

"I'm coming!" Yugi replied. "Now, where did put my shoes?"

With the youngest of the group slowing them down a bit, Yugi Mutou was the brother of Yami, who was also attending the school against his own will. Grandpa Mutou had the oldest of the family head towards the school even though he was against the whole idea. It had taken them several weeks before he finally gave up, and enrolled in Domino High. Yami was cursing the whole night that his first day came, but gotten used to it over a couple years ago. However, chaos erupted again in the school when his rival, Seto, against his own will enrolled as well. There were reasons why Yami didn't want to enroll in school, and he knew them very well.

One, was the fangirls. Neither he or Seto liked the girls around their school because of the way they dressed. Not to mention that they had been constantly stalking them ever since their rivalry began, knowing every single portion of their lives. Yami had his own share of unofficial fan clubs, and it was really annoying him to the point that he wanted to send them to the Shadow Realm. But it was forbidden to use his powers within the school grounds, courtesy of Yugi.

Two, was the never-ending duel rematches. Yami knew that no one would dare challenge Seto if their life depended on it, so they switched all of their rematches to him. He had to duel every single one of them until he started using Seto's methods. This worked like a charm and they now feared him due to him placing the Egyptian God cards in his deck.

And finally, was mostly school's everyday life. Sure, Yami gotten into trouble with most of his teachers every now and then, but he got away with them by secretly using his powers to erase their memories of his actions. Also, homework was man's worst enemy in school, and he hated of why he wasn't explained down to the simplest detail so he could just brush it off. Lunch was horrible, the bathrooms weren't the cleanest, and the rules were annoying. He wished that he controlled the rules, so that everyone could have easy resting. But, that was Seto's job, not his.

After gathering of what was needed, Yugi ran down the stairs to join up with the gang and started running towards the school grounds.

"Yugi, I told you to put your shoes in a place that you can find them easily!" Yami said. "Now, we're running late!"

"Grandpa was cleaning last night!" Yugi said. "He thought they were yours!"

"Unless we want to get detention, I say that we stop talking and run towards that damn school before the fucking teachers start their routine again!" Tristan yelled.

-Second period: Chemistry AP, 8:55 a.m.-

Yami was glad that he finally got away from the detention, when Yugi made him use his powers to render the teachers of their memories for them being late. If Joey didn't start an argument with Seto, they would have avoided the whole situation. Also, he had this class with his rival and half of his fangirls, so it wasn't a simple cakewalk. There was also girls from Seto's fan-club, so he wasn't happy either. As the class got settled, the teacher entered into the room.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Sensei."

"Today, we have ourselves a new student transferring from Rose Academy. I expect that all of you show respect for the girl. You may enter."

Amy opened the door to see that the majority of the class were made of girls, especially with the outfits separating them from the rest. There were only two boys in the class, and when her eyes averted to where Yami was sitting, she was shocked. The boy that she bumped into yesterday was attending the school as well, and really wondered if their meetings were coincidental. The teacher told her of where to sit, and she went toward her seat between the two rivals. Yami looked at her, and noticed something different about her personality, as if she was depressed or silent about herself.

'I don't understand...Twice in a row that I bumped into this guy, and now we're in the same school together! Could he really be...the person that will save me from my life of hell? But...What if _**he**_ were to find out? He...could end up like my mother...In the heavens of which I can never enter...' Amy thought.

'This girl can't be a fangirl of mine, nor Seto's. I do remember her vocal tone, and I'm certain that this is the same girl that bumped into me in the rain yesterday. I wonder why she looks destroyed in the inside of her soul, and why I could feel her suffering. Maybe I should look into her a bit more, just to be positive.' Yami thought.

I'll leave it there.

Why isn't anyone reviewing this story? Please, R&R!


	4. Understanding Friends

Thank you for your patience! I thought I was going to lose faith in this story, but I am here to present the fourth chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

Morning class in Chemistry was clearly different of what Amy was used to, much to her dismay of the death stares from many of the fangirls. It felt so different to be somewhere else for a change, but to sit next to the person that she just bumped into yesterday was really coincidental. However, Amy felt uneasy to having company around her, especially when she sits in the back corner of every room just so she can be alone. Course she knew the class, but how it was explained was down to the simplest detail, similar to how the teachers at the academy taught. Her father never knew about the transfer, and if he did found out about it, frightening images haunted her mind to any infliction on her body and spirit. This was her only safe haven now and she wanted to make some friends, but hopefully, it would be the kind that would never try to stop her father.

Yami was searching through his mind, trying to figure out why Amy acted so depressed during the first ten minutes of class. Sure, she was the one that collided into him in the rain, but also he felt something about her. It wasn't anything special, like Amy was his fallen angel and appeared in front of him, but it was a feeling of darkness that clouded her judgment of finding friendly faces in her life. There was also the part of when she never said hello to any of the classmates, trying to avoid being close to them. However, he was thinking so much about her that the teacher was speaking directly to him.

"Mr. Mutou!"

"Huh...What?" Yami asked.

"Can you explain to us the following equation on the board?"

"Uhh...yes. Umm..." Yami was stuttering. Sure he knew the what the symbols were, problem was, he never actually paid attention to the teacher since his thoughts was on Amy's personality.

"Uhh...Sensei?" Amy said. "If you combine water with nitrous oxide, and neutralize it with carbonic acid, the equation will be balanced and create a cleansing agent for silver."

"Excellent work, Ms. Rivers. Mr. Mutou, I suspect that you should keep your career out of the classroom and pay attention. Due to your carelessness about this class, everyone will receive an extra twenty problems for homework like the equation on the board."

"Aww..." Everyone groaned. Some of the girls glared at Yami, who clearly wasn't interested in any of them. Then, the bell for third period rang and they all raced out from their teacher of hell. Amy didn't want to embarrassed Yami in the room, and rushed to find him, only to hear the two most popular boys yelling at the tip of the hall.

"Way to go, Yami." Seto said. "I already done the homework for that class, and you fucking had to ruin my work schedule! Do you know how much time I had to waste on you daydreaming in class?"

"It's not my fault!" Yami retorted. "There's something strange about the new girl in the school, like I..."

"Fell in love?" Seto interrupted. "Yami, you and me do not like the sluts around this school. Why should this one be different?"

"I don't know." Yami said. "Shit, I just felt depression from her heart, like she's lonely or even hurt. But, that's just crazy. Seto, I know that you know everything that a girl will usually try to win your heart. You think that Amy's like one of them?"

Before Seto could even reply, the warning bell rang for third period rang.

"We'll talk later." Seto said.

~Fourth period, Amy's free period-10:57 a.m.~

Amy was in the bathroom, trying to forget about what Yami said about her. She wasn't like one of those girls who tried to win his heart. She was a troubled girl who wanted to stay away from her father as much as possible, until she was old enough to move out of the house and start life anew. But, how could she? The memories of her mother's cries of pain echoed in her mind, reflecting in the mirror of the man she feared as her father. Amy could even hear the screams of her friends and neighbors, one by one, facing the wrath of her father in one night. She didn't want anyone trying to stop him and flowers gathering up at the sight of their graves, having chaos lingering within her soul. She wanted to gain friends that wouldn't dare try to enter her personal life unless they really cared for her safety. Once Amy was done crying, she wiped the semi-soaked tears on her face and proceeded to go outside. Since it was her free period according to her old schedule, she could go anywhere she wanted to, as long as she didn't leave the school grounds.

The Sakura trees were blooming into the falling autumn winds, creating a bright memory within Amy's mind of when her mother read her a story under that same kind of tree in Domino Park. She loved it of every memory of her mother: cheerful as an angel, sweet as candy, and with a pure heart of gold. But now, Amy could never find happiness under the tree, when the nightmares of the dark flames surrounded her thoughts and images of her father's face appeared in her mind. She then noticed someone else was at the tree, sitting down and crying about something. The young girl was about a year younger than her, wearing the school's uniform. She had auburn hair, hazel eyes, porcelain skin, and was pure as an angel. This girl's name was Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of Joey Wheeler, the world's third best duelist and in Seto's perspective: a monkey, mutt, and third-rate duelist.

Amy didn't want Serenity feel bad about herself, since she was feeling the same and walked towards her to comfort her. She placed her hand on Serenity's shoulders, with the touch startling her to look up and made eye contact with Amy's eyes.

"Hey, I noticed that you were crying under this tree." Amy said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serenity said. "My name's Serenity. What's yours?"

"Amy." Amy said. "What are you doing under here? Is this your free period too?"

"Yeah..." Serenity said. "Tell me: Are you the transfer student from Rose Academy? 'Cause my mom attended that school when she was young."

"Really?" Amy asked. "But, I wanted to know why you're really crying. Doesn't look like you're feeling upset about something, but like in pain."

Serenity was shocked about Amy's unusual observation. How did she know that she was crying in pain? It was true. Recently, her mother had passed away in an accident a couple of years back, and ever since then, her abusive father ran her life no matter how many times she tried to avoid him. Serenity even resorted to making disappearing acts by staying with her older brother, before she was brought back to her father by his friends with force. She felt so bad for Joey, who wasn't old enough to take care of both of them when he moved into Tristan's place to get away from his old man, that she never even heard his voice within the small apartment that he used to live in. Tears swelled back into her eyes as all of the precious memories of her family came back into her mind.

"How did you know?" Serenity asked.

"Trust me, I gone through the same thing like you: Crying in pain and misery for something that I can never see again." Amy said. "I lost my mother years ago, and ever since her death, none of my relatives have even spoken to me once."

"Does your father run your life?" Serenity said. "And, I'm really sorry about your mother. I lost mine's a couple of years ago."

"...You know what, Serenity?" Amy said. "You and me are going to be great friends."

"Seriously?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

~After school – Rivers' home, 3:20 p.m.~

Amy arrived home a little earlier than her normal time, and was feeling a bit better now that she and Serenity were friends. She never felt like someone else was having the same problems in their life as she did. If time past as it did during the years that she went through her crippling life, then maybe she might give her life another chance. Her mother brought her such hope and faith within herself, but even she couldn't save her when her father killed her mother in front of her own eyes. That image will never leave her heart, haunting her forever since she wasn't strong enough to stop her father from murdering her. Once she stepped inside her home, it was way too quiet. There was no smell of drugs, and Amy didn't like the fact one bit at all. She quickly walked past the halls and up to her bedroom, changing her clothes as soon as possible, never wanting to see the piercing eyes that replaced fear in her soul. As soon as she done with her clothes, she turned around and didn't noticed the sudden crowbar coming towards her face, slamming into her with striking force and crashing onto the wall. Amy's pain was completely sore to the bone, and fear was placed as her father appeared in front of her, even worse than before. The smell of alcohol was filling into her room, and Amy knew that he didn't drink at all, even when her mother was still alive.

"You little bastard!? You didn't think I would find out about your secret transfer of schools today, did you?!"

Amy widen her eyes. Her father somehow read the letter of her transfer to Domino High while she at school, and his anger kept building at a severe rate of which she knew only knew one thing: his blinding wrath of dark tranquility.

"My...school thought it was safe for me to transfer...." Amy couldn't finish her sentence, as her father threw a fierce kick to her abdomen, with blood spewing out of her mouth.

"This fucking transfer is costing me a lot of my money to buy you new stuff for this!! You're nothing but a worthless bitch! Worthless!"

"I'm not worthless." Amy said. "I tried to stop you before hand...when you killed Mom..."

The crowbar he held hit her again, this time to her arm, causing Amy to yell in extreme pain and the stitches to open. Blood was seeping through her waterproof barrier, and her father placed her against the wall with just one hand on her neck, pressure building on Amy's muscles.

"Didn't I tell you about bringing that shit back into this house!? You know well the dire consequences when you accused me of killing your mother..."

~The next day, Domino High Gymnasium- 10:25 a.m.~

"Today's gym class will cover the basics of teamwork. It will be girls vs. boys. I'll give you your team captains for today. Boys will be Seto Kaiba, girls will be Serenity Wheeler."

"Coach, can we switch captains?" Joey asked. "I can't stand mine's!"

"Tough luck, Wheeler." Seto said.

Once the teams were confirmed, Yami lead the first game, with some of his fan girls cheering him on while on the sidelines for the next game. The class was playing Ultimate Frisbee, and so far the boys and girls were neck to neck. Amy was playing along, however, the blood loss she took during her father's wrath finally took its' toll as her vision started to become blurry. Once the girls scored, she collapsed onto the floor, losing consciousness, with someone saying her name before she blacked out.

"Amy!!"

Finally done! I hate writer's block!

R&R, people! Next chapter will come soon!


	5. Fearful Encounter of the Damned

Okay, I'll just get on with it. Enjoy the fifth chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but trying getting her some air."

"Damn it, people! She fainted! Somebody get her to the nurse!"

After the last goal of the class was scored, Amy fainted from her injuries combined with the massive blood loss from yesterday. She couldn't be able to move or waken from this unexpected event, saying that she was just tired and brush it off her shoulder. The students that were in the gym were trying to find out why she fainted, or who will take her the nurse to seek treatment and find a cause to her unusual condition. Serenity was very worried about her new friend, and she couldn't know why would Amy actually go to school when she was the only one who knew about her current troubles at home. This was all confusing for her, with Yami also noticing her collapsed to the floor and wondering the same thing. He felt upset about doubting her position within the school as a newcomer, but he knew right away that she was so different than the girls he had to avoid during the day and he wanted to find out about her personal life close-handedly.

"I'll take her to the nurse, if it's okay with everyone." Yami said.

"Good plan. Yami, take Ms. Rivers to the nurse's office. Serenity, go into the locker room and get her stuff. In her current condition, I don't think it will be wise enough to continue, so class is ending early today."

With careful precautions, Yami lifted the unconscious Amy and carried her to find out about the incident. While walking down the empty, but somewhat lively halls, Yami took a look at her face and felt kind of...guilty. He never knew the girl in his life, and here she looked so pale that mirrors will crack if she took one glance at them. Amy also looked pretty when her eyes are closed...wait a minute. Since when did Yami cared for any girl in his personal love life? Ever since his rivalry with Seto began, girls have been crawling into his private life and logged everything that he does on a general basis. They even took pictures of him showering in the bathroom, forcing him to get restraining orders on them. But, Amy was never even with the group of vicious fangirls. So why was he so interested in her? Was he really beginning to be passionate for her? And why couldn't she say anything about her life to him, when he wanted to talk to her about yesterday in Chemistry class? All of these questions will have to wait when he arrived in front of the nurse's office.

'She's looks completely alright to the point of the skin, and it is very unusual for her to faint in her existing condition.' Yami thought. 'Is there something at home that somehow brought her into this kind of pain? I should visit her place during the weekend and see for myself.'

~After school, nurse's office: 3:45 p.m.~

'_What's this kind of feeling I have? Did I really traverse into the flames of hell, or into the infinite abyss of darkness?....Mother...do I really have no chance in life? Am I...truly dead?'_

"_**Open your eyes, my innocent daughter...Your will is what keeps you alive....Don't descend into the blue flames of your torture...You shall find love soon, and it is there by your side..."**_

Amy opened her eyes and jolted to look around her surroundings, seeing that she was inside the nurse's office. What caused her to end up here...she suddenly remembered that her internal injuries took an immense toll to her body, constructed her to blackout and lose consciousness. Tears flowed down her whitish face as thoughts of her weakness took the chances of her fitting in. The students Amy was with now think that she has some crazy disease and will try to avoid her, hoping that they will save themselves of it. Questions of what her mother said to her in the vision was bringing up to the point: Who actually cared for and brought her here? The nurse came towards her and saw her awake.

"Dearie, are you okay? You look like you were out for hours. A couple of students are really worried about your condition, and were waiting outside the whole time you fainted."

"What happened to me? And who brought me here?" Amy asked.

"Well...In all my years as a school nurse, you are the most precarious student I ever treated. Your blood level in massively low for a young woman your age, and I think that your stay home from school for a few days to get it back to a level I see fit for school. Some of your bones were also showing, and the weight you have is way off the charts of being healthy. Go to the hospital if needed. If you want to know who brought you here, go outside and see for yourself."

Amy was unsure about who brought her to the nurse's office, but if that person really cared for her safety and wanted to help her recover, she would kind of trusted him or her. Placing her shoes on, she left out of the door, only to find that Yami and Serenity were waiting near the door when she came towards the exit. Amy wondered why Yami was here, unless...was he really the one that brought her to the nurse? Due to her father's relentless punishments, she wasn't able to be close to a man in her life when her mother passed away. Then, her mother's words repeated in her head and listened to her heart, hearing the skipping of one heartbeat after another. She shook herself out of her bewilderment and looked at the two.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Amy lied. "Maybe I wasn't getting enough sleep during the week."

'I bet her father did that to her.' Serenity thought. 'She told me everything about what happened to her mother, and how her damn father making her life miserable. I hope Yami doesn't make any plans during the weekend, or Amy's going to blame herself about what happens to him.'

"It's okay." Yami said. "Anyways, I was hoping to meet your parents during the weekend to talk about this type of incident. If that's okay with you."

Amy widen her eyes. Was Yami crazy!? If he ever came towards her house and found out about the truth, she would blame herself for his death when she finds him. She couldn't risk another innocent life as well as her own. One more and that was it. Her father forced her a promise that if she ever told another living soul about her torture, she and him was going to breathe their last breath on the same night stage.

'No!' Amy thought. 'I can't risk his safety! I don't want to see another bloody body in front of me, not after mother. Just tell him no, and you can save him! But, then again...I can't take this fucking thrashing to any further extent, and I really wanted someone to love me....'

"If you can, I would be happy about it." Amy lied.

"Then, let's go home." Serenity said. "My brother might be worried about me."

"Yugi said that he was starting another damn fight with Seto outside." Yami said. "Let's go and break it up before the brainless principal finds out."

~Saturday, Amy's House: 12:48 p.m.~

Amy was pacing back and forth in her room as she was trying to come across a story that Yami would believe in, so that he won't discover what was really going within the shadowy halls of her home. The dreading breeze of the accursed was flowing through the windows, reaching voices that had since haunted her dreams during her father's wrath. Speaking of her father, Amy wished that he didn't show up when Yami arrives for her sake. If Yami told anything to him about the fainting incident, field day will happen to her and she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. Checking everything to make sure that there was no blood to reveal, sounds from the entry door came to audibility, and Amy went down, praying in silence that it wasn't her father.

Opening the door, relief came into her shattered heart as Yami was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Amy." Yami said.

"How did you..." Amy started.

"Serenity inform me of where you resided." Yami pointed out. "Are any of your parents home?"

"My father's out right now, and my mother's...." Amy couldn't tell him that she was deceased. It would send off the wrong reaction. "With her parents in Paris. She won't be back for a short time."

"Whatever the case may be, can I enter?" Yami asked.

"Sure."

"So, how long will your father be out? It's not for him to be away from home when visitors come." Yami asked.

"He's usually out for more than a few hours, maybe a day or two. It depends on how much he's has to make during the week." Amy replied. "Would you care for some lunch while you hang around?"

"I brought lunch here just in case you were too exhausted to cook, if it's not too difficult on you." Yami chuckled.

"No, not at all." Amy giggled. She rarely smiles on her own, unless her father was out of town for a few days on business. But, with Yami around her, brought into a sense of security and passion near just like her mother always did for her.

Four hours had passed since Yami had arrived, and Amy had her affection for him turned into different levels of tropical dreams. She never knew that the last words that her mother's illusion were actually true. Yami was at her side, looking out the surface window like her angelic prince of a majestic castle in the sky, and bliss came slowly into her sorrow eyes as she moved her hand to touch his. Conversely, the ringing of a bell stopped her as she went to open the door for the man that brought her into the shadowy abyss of hell.

Yami looked Amy, but somehow noticed the fear within her eyes changing swiftly as if happiness drowned into the arctic waters of the devil himself. Her father arrived home earlier than his normal routine, and he wasn't looking as Yami would expected him to be. A distinct odor came into the air, and Amy knew that the after-smell of the drugs he used last night were wearing off his clothes. When her father noticed Yami, he gave Amy a freezing death glare that set her off into panic, knowing what was going to happen after Yami left the premises.

"I assumed that you're her father." Yami said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. Now, what are you doing here in my house? I thought I told my daughter no visitors during the weekend, since she is so busy with her schoolwork."

"She wanted me to come visit her during the weekend, and I was hoping that she was feeling better since that fainting event a couple of days ago." Yami said.

"Is that so? Well, if my daughter wasn't feeling that _well_, then I could have refuse to accept her judgment to go to school that day."

'I don't buy it.' Amy thought. 'He's coating Yami with lies for his damn sake, so that the fucking truth won't come into view. He knows that I couldn't stay home and face his wrath, taking my injuries into shitty defense.'

"Well, my friends are waiting for me at my place, so I should say farewell to Amy." Yami said.

"Adieu."

As Yami left the house, a faint crash was heard from the same room that he was talking to Amy's father in and became doubtful of his tactics towards Amy's father. Somehow, he knew that she was lying to protect him from her father and the details weren't just adding up. While he was heading to the arcade to meet his friends, Amy was trying to steer clear of her father again when he struck her on the head with a solitary blow that caused her to topple around the implicit halls. He grabbed both of her wrists and neck, condemning her onto the wall, with the muscles contracting in her body and losing resistance each passing minute.

"You bitch! When are my fucking rules ever going to make sense in this damn house to you!? I told you to never tell another soul about what goes on this very ground. I'm going to have my boys keep an eye on your so-called 'champion,' and that you two will have a satisfying death. But, for now...you're going to have some **fun** with me."

'_No...I can't take this anymore, and my spirit is about to wither away from me. Yami...what have I done for both of us? I put you in jeopardy of my father's wrath, and me in an eternal darkness of hell. Mom...is there anyway I could prevent this from ever happening? Heaven will never come to me...and I'm about to experience torment in ways I never wanted to come to me...'_

Sorry for the long wait.

R&R, people...Please, with sprinkles on top?


	6. You are Truly a Puzzling Girl

Okay, I really owe a huge apology to all my readers to any story that I have not updated since my vacation. I lost interest and I had to go on hiatus to fight off this writer's block. So, here is the sixth chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

Blood.

Blood, is what she always sees when she opens her eyes, clinging onto her skin as if she was in a dungeon of torture of which she could never escape, how it reminded her of everything that she saw within the vision of a tainted soul. The winding auras of agony itself crushed her spirits apart, hoping to delude her will to fight such misery. She could never fight her father, because of all the strength that she used to get past every day is used up and never regained until her body collapsed itself of stamina. Whether there was a day that she could rest and find tranquility, was nothing but an illusion that always put her into hell itself.

As the rays of the sun peaked into the now blood-covered room, Amy couldn't hear the sounds of the television or the footsteps of her psychotic father, a person that she feared ever since she was six. It was now winter, and somehow the storm that passed over three days ago closed down all the schools around the vicinity since the snow piled up overnight. She knew that her room was needed to be cleaned and the tools had to be bleached to get the smell of her blood out. But, how could she if her injuries from the outside didn't heal as fast as they did when she tried to convince everyone at Domino High that she was too busy and had little sleep? Amy had to clean up before her unfaithful father came back, and with that horrid thought in her head, she got up with little willpower. Ignoring the darkening pain of her injuries, she got into the bathroom to cleanse herself and turned on the water, letting the clear liquid hit every single part of her bloody skin.

'I don't understand why my life has to be tortured by my own father, when I tried everything to make him happy.' Amy thought. 'I can't believe that I been unconscious for two weeks now, and already it's winter. My wounded body can't even heal properly anymore, and I don't know about anything medical since mother's death...Yami, please be careful and safe. I don't want you to die, and sorrow to take my heart to oblivion...'

~Kame Game Shop, 11:23 a.m.~

"Heh...I beating ya, Yug'!" Joey shouted.

"Oh really? Well, counter this, Joey!" Yugi countered.

The sounds of the latest fighting game that Yugi got from his last birthday coursed through the television as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were sitting around the couch, while the girls were talking about other things. Yami was looking out the window, knowing for the fact that his visit to Amy's place was filling his mind to the brim. His suspicions about Amy's father were really bothering him since there was no way that Amy could have covered something about him that made her feared him. Also, when he tried asking about her mother, she immediately changed the subject and asked him something else. Nothing was adding up at all. How can one girl of whom he questioned her motives, can be so secretive about the deviously life that she lived for so long? She fainted during gym class, then she never spoke to anyone about herself, and then the sudden change of being cheerful to becoming terrified. As if her life had only one meaning, but Yami couldn't figured out that meaning since he barely knows anything about her.

'I don't get anything about Amy at all.' Yami thought. 'I just don't understand how one person of whom I met a couple of months ago be so puzzling, yet deviating at the same time. It's like I see a dark aura around her every time I see her, changing each time her emotions switched from time to time. My suspicions will have to wait until I get more information about her.'

"Argh! How can I lose again!" Joey yelled.

"Give it up, dude." Tristan said. "Yugi's beaten you up five times already, and there's no way that you can rebound from that, especially in Duel Monsters."

"Shut the hell up, Tristan!" Joey said. "I'll bounce back from those losses, and then I can beat Yami at something other than Duel Monsters!"

"Joey, you lost to me twenty-five times in a row on one single game." Yami said. "What the fuck are you trying to prove? That I ain't good at other games as well?"

"Speaking of Duel Monsters...our school's tradition is coming real soon, and you what that means?" Joey asked. "Free class time, and no shitty nagging teachers!"

"Yeah, but I'm getting a good handicap from beating your fighter again, Joey." Yugi said.

Joey initially turned to the screen and rapidly started to hit the buttons on the controller. "No fair, Yug'! You cheated!" Joey yelled.

"No, I didn't." Yugi said. "You're the one who picked the weak fighter instead of your usual one, and you didn't paused from the last round."

Yami smiled as his buddies headed back into the game that they were playing, but the school's tradition was coming near soon, and he had already prepared for it. He was wondering if Amy knew anything about the tradition herself and asked Serenity if he told her about it.

"Hey Serenity?" Yami asked. "Did you say anything to Amy about the school's tradition?"

"Hmm...not really." Serenity said. "She's hasn't answered my calls for two weeks now since your visit to her place, and I left her a message regarding the tradition. I hope nothing really bad happened to her. It just that maybe she might be out of town or something."

Now Yami was really suspicious about Amy's life and wanted to find out if what he saw in her eyes really hid the truth from him. There was nothing to do right now until the roads cleared up, so he had to wait, but not before hearing his grandpa called for his help with the sidewalks. As much as Yami loved his grandpa, he hated going to work while his little brother was playing around. Sometimes, he wished that they were the same age so he wouldn't had to put up with everything, but he was kinda scared of his mother when he got on her bad side once. He shuddered at the memory and never wanted to go through that again.

~Domino High School, 11:27 a.m.-five days later...~

"...and so I took his best card when I struck him with my Red-Eyes!" Joey proclaimed. "He didn't had a chance with me anyway!"

"And Joey, once again, gloats about his victory." Duke said, heaving a sigh.

"Shut the fuck up, Dice Boy!" Joey shouted. "Don't forget what I did to you last year!"

The students around the school where taking their good time using the time that they had free to play Duel Monsters while the teachers where in meetings that lasted for 3 straight periods of the school day. It became so often that they thought of turning it into a tradition, with most of the students agreeing with the idea. Yami, along with the rest of the boys were listening and ignoring to Joey's recent duel with another bad duelist from a lower class year. Not that he hated seeing his best friend being happy, but mostly he wants him to shut up for once and not basked in his glory light of victory. The girls were still dueling in the east corridor and haven't came back yet. Seto, as much as he hated the tradition, actually was pleased that none of the teachers that he despised were around and used the tradition to get all the work from Kaiba corp. done before hearing the idiots drone on and on about things he already knew.

As the first period of their tradition time went, a couple of students coming from the direction of the lunchroom came towards the guys as if they were the only ones in the room themselves. They looked like they lost their color to a good duelist, but what Yami and the rest heard was definitely something to look at.

"Hey, which one of you is Yami Mutou?"

"That'll be me." Yami said. "What you assholes want anyway? You guys look like you already been beaten at Duel Monsters."

"Yes and no. Yes, both of us lost at Duel Monsters, but the game was reinvented into another version that we didn't know about."

Now Seto got curious. Another version of Duel Monsters that neither of those losers knew anything about? And why wasn't he informed of this? He kept his ears opened as the conversation between those two and the geek group.

"Whaddaya mean there's a new version of Duel Monsters that we didn't hear about?" Duke asked. "As far as I concerned, the only other version of Duel Monsters is Dungeon Dice Monsters. How come I didn't hear of it anyways?"

"'Cause it never went official. The person that made it...is from Rose Academy, and boy does she knows everything about it."

Rose Academy? Seto and Yami knew the only person from Rose Academy was...

"Amy Rivers!" Yami exclaimed. "Where is she now?"

"Uhh...I think she's still in the cafeteria. Someone else just challenged her, and she hasn't lost one yet."

Yami initially set foot off to the cafeteria, along with the rest of the group. Seto also followed to see whether what they said was true. He knew that she was the same person that fainted in the gym a while back, and then was the unusual transition of Yami's activities. Yami also got him involved with Amy's life, asking him to find anything regarding her past life, even though he had no intentions of getting into anyone's life other than his own. By the time that they reached the cafeteria, a bunch of students gathered around one set of tables and seeing what was somehow the end of the duel. On one side, Tristan knew the person that was sitting on the opposite end of Amy, who played lacrosse in middle school while they were on the same team.

Even if she wasn't feeling well to go to school, with all of her injuries in tact, Amy wouldn't miss the opportunity to play with other students without any of them noticing any sign of fatigue in her eyes. When she got the message from Serenity regarding this tradition, she was feeling a bit happy, and also glad that she didn't have to exert her body too much to go for one day. Amy always wanted to play Duel Monsters, but instead decided to reinvent the game in a way that was both enjoyable and strategic at the same time. It was so popular back at Rose Academy, with almost everyone playing it and becoming more and more knowing of the cards at hand. Now, she wanted to bring the game to Domino High and tested on the students here.

"...let me guess. The card is Ancient Elf, am I right?" Amy said.

"Aww, man! That was my last point!"

"And also my fifth win, which declares me the victor of the game." Amy assumed.

"Wow, that's her tenth match today!"

"She's sooo good with this game!"

"Me next!"

"No way, you went last time!"

Yami couldn't believe what he just saw. It's like the aura that was surrounding Amy just vanished and she was like a normal girl. But, the way that she handled Duel Monsters was completely astonishing. She was such a mystery to him no matter what happened to her, as if destiny brought them together for some reason, but how can he really know if she was truly the one for him? Before, to him she was nothing more than just a classmate. Now, she was way too puzzling to figure out. No matter how many times he tried to put the pieces together, they shatter again and just leave even more pieces. Maybe her lifestyle...

"Hey. You guys are wondering what kind of game that girl Amy's playing, right?"

"Yeah." Joey said. "So fill us in."

But before the guy could say anything, Amy spotted the guys and saw Yami within the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him in her sight, bringing back the wish that she made way back after she tended her wounds. Could fate really answered her unspoken wish? She also remembered what her mother said in her dreams, that everything that will happened to her can possibly come true and someone will be able to rescue her from her hellish world of darkness. She stood up and walked to the boys, as the girls were coming down the corridor to see what was up at the cafeteria.

"You guys are here to see me play?" Amy asked.

"Well, some students told us about your style of Duel Monsters, so we wanted to see if what they said was true." Duke said.

"Yami..." Amy asked. "Would you like a demonstration of my style of Duel Monsters? To have the King of Games try and beat me at my version would really be something to remember by."

Yami was enticed by Amy's request. Even if he didn't knew the game at all, what better way to know a game than to try it?

"Okay then. I accept your challenge!" Yami shouted.

"Oooo, Yami's got his game face on. That girl better watch out."

"Whaddaya talkin' about? That girl won ten matches! Yami's the one that should watch out!"

Amy knew that most of the people that watched her played haven't even know what her version of Duel Monsters was really about. Maybe if she told them what the purpose of the game about, then somehow the game can actually grow around the tradition and by next year, this will be played around along with the original version of Duel Monsters itself.

"Yami, would you like to play a full-on game or the handicap since this is your first go at it?" Amy asked.

'Since I don't know anything of how the game flows, I'll do the handicap for now.' Yami thought. "Handicap."

"Okay then. Pull out your main deck and take 25 cards to form your playing deck." Amy said. "Guys and girls, since I mistakenly forget to tell you about my version, let tell you now or I'll make the game unfair to Yami.

"The game is called Duel Monsters Riddle. This game is not about life points, but how well you know your entire deck from the top card to the bottom card. Now, as you may know, there are 40 cards made in an entire deck. In Duel Monsters Riddle, these 40 cards make up your playing deck and the set of the entire match. There are eight rounds, five cards for each round. These cards make up five points for that round, and if you lose all of them, you lose the round and then discard.

"Now, the next phase is scoring. Like Duel Monsters, you have to make your opponent's score drop to 0 in order to score a round. In a full game, you have to win five out of the eight rounds. For handicap, it varies depending on how many cards you want to play. Now, the most easiest way to take down your opponent's score? It's called Duel Monsters _Riddle_ for nothing. You have to come up with riddles without giving out your monster's identity and the opponent must guess what that monster is. If right, the person loses the point, and if wrong, that person who gave the riddle loses a point. This is where it gets interesting afterwards. If you decided to double or even quadruple your damage towards your opponent, you can roll this die to determine the damage counter. To counter that, you must roll a higher number than that of your opponent to rebound the strike. Scoring for every round really is about knowledge and luck. Oh, and if you give away your monster, you lose a point even if the opponent didn't answer.

"Finally, the last thing is having fun. Come on, you don't think that if we duel following the original rules, then both of us would have an advantage against each other? Wrong. This game is to test your knowledge of the game and see how well you know your deck, as well as trying to find the best riddle for each card so you can stump your opponent. Also, if you never did riddles in your entire life, this game is perfect for it. Now, let's go!"

'This game is so simple, yet complex at the same time. Let's see if I can win this.' Yami thought.

Throughout the rest of the second period and half of the third, Yami and Amy were going at each other with riddles that most people would either have their brains short-circuit or went through confusion. Here's how the five rounds went:

The first round, Amy won with three points, considering that Yami gave away some of his monsters, but was able to rebound from it by using the die and rolling a four. However, Amy countered it with six on her roll and took down Yami's remaining points away.

The second round ended in a draw. Both players were on their last two points and both rolled a five, which according to Amy that both players take damage if the numbers of the counter were the same.

The third round went to Amy again, this time having made riddles that described in much more detail, confusing Yami and using the die to roll a six and sending him down with a one-hit knockout.

The fourth one went to Yami, who finally had luck on his side and rolled a six, taking Amy down with just one-hit also.

Finally, the fifth went to Amy, who was on her last point and decided to use her last roll of the game and rolled a six and taking down Yami's last two points, declaring her the winner of the game.

Most people were entirely shocked about the outcome of the game, and especially Yami was too. Even if he got the rhythm of the game down, still Amy prevailed over him in a game that was so new to him that he didn't get the chance to study down the rules of the game. However, when he looked into Amy's eyes, there was no darkness to show at all. She was in high spirits, her soul ready to regain its' strength and really to feel free from the shadowy abyss. However, before anyone got the chance to challenge Amy, the bell for fourth period rang and everyone started to gather their stuff and head back to class.

"Amy?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, Yami?" Amy said.

"That was an interesting perspective of Duel Monsters you put up there." Yami said. "Never have I seen or heard of a game that tests you on how well you know your deck and more. I had such a great time, and the handicap worked fine for me. Maybe, if time permits, we can...say, play again?"

"Sure, I love to!" Amy replied. "Maybe everyone else can get on it too!"

"Then, it's a date." Yami said. "See you later, Amy."

As Yami disappeared into the corridor, Amy heard his words repeat in her mind, as if she jumped into some kind of special relationship with Yami. She felt her heart fluttered with happiness, as she started heading into her next class. Maybe, she thought, maybe is could be the fated lover of her dreams. The one to save her from her accursed father and the dark hell that she was put into so many years ago. Her face became flushed as she minded herself towards her class.

Yami was also thinking the same way. The first time he met her, she was so isolated from the world and so much happened around her. Now, she still feels isolated, but not as much the way that she played today. If he wanted to know her the best way he could, he had to dig deep into her heart and find what was causing her so much misery before and now. Amy was so different from the girls he had to deal with every day, and she wasn't nagging him or anything that would cause him to hate her. But, there was still the matters of why she feared her father, and what really happened to her mother. He would find out those answers soon as he continued on his dreadfully boring lectures in the classroom.

* * *

Finally done! I completely hate being lazy of all the seasons I do not wanna be lazy. Anyways, I'm sorry if I have left for writer's block, but the fight must go on! Right?

R&R, people!


	7. Dark Revelations: Part 1

Hey, everyone! So, I know that I haven't been able to finish all of my on-going stories considering that I've lost my inspiration or because I'm too lazy to even write. So, onto my agenda. I have to finished up two of my stories to even began writing stories for new categories, 'cause I don't want to have about 700 ideas flowing thru my head and lose the plot to most of them. So, enough ranting, and welcome to the seventh chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

* * *

She didn't want to remember today.

She could never forget what happened on this very single day, nor could she ever see her mother's loving face again. What happened years ago suddenly went through her mind with nightmarish visions of the horror that she was placed into hell itself. But, she knew what today represented to her heart and to everyone in her family...

The anniversary of her mother's death, a day of which she wanted be reversed; to go back and prevent such a tragedy in her life. The torture of having her own merciless father around her made her feel so insecure of her surroundings. Who to tell, trust, or be with her was so foreign to her now, and there could be nothing done about it. This feeling of lost motherly love; a portion of her heart now darken with false hope and faith, was withering away her soul as she awoken from her slumber of the night, but not without feeling the pain of her wounds dragging her down.

Amy knew that today was to head straight to the cemetery to pay her mother's grave a visit. Since the funeral, only her uncle and grandmother came to respect the grave, but the rest gave nothing but relief considering that some of her family hated her and even called her child "tainted blossom." No one from her father's side came to respect her mother's grave either, and she wished that she wasn't born so she wouldn't go through this suffering; this unpurified world of violence. Knowing that her father might wake up and beat her before school starts, Amy quickly placed the skin layers on her body, applied the water-proof lotion, and dressed herself to head to Domino High.

While she was walking towards the subway to head to the eastern part of Domino, thoughts ran across her mind. Considering when she was gathering groceries from the store, her tears ran down when she discovered that the garden that her mother grew her favorite flowers was burned down into the ground. Apparently, her father wanted to get rid of anything that reminded him of the "pestering bitch" that was her mother. She had little money to get a bouquet of her mother's favorite flower: bluebonnets. For now, she also made a mental note to go to the hospital to replace the skin layers that was starting to wither out of color.

~Domino Cantina, 11:38 a.m.~

"Attention, everyone...before I lose my patience and put your families out on the streets." Seto said.

Everyone's attention averted from what they doing to looking at the CEO. Yami thought that he was going to finally announce that he was the better duelist, and concede defeat. Yugi thought otherwise. It was the start of the new semester at Domino High, and everyone was completely ecstatic about spring break coming up. Yami knew that most duelists come at him and Seto to improve on their dueling skills, hoping to become stronger than both of them and claim their titles. However, his other thoughts were on Amy, and how he was this close to solving her mysterious personality. There was the concern of how she was acting earlier in class, but he didn't know that today was her mother's death anniversary.

"Good, so I got everyone's attention, even those who ain't worth shit in my life." Seto said.

"Cut the bullshit, Moneybags, and tell us what the hell you want?" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, man." Tristan shouted. "Some of us got stuff to talk about what happened over winter break and such."

"...and may I need to remind about this year's Valentine Day's disaster, and who caused it?" Seto inquired. "As all of you should know, it's near the anniversary of when Duel Monsters first started, and unfortunately, I have to be this year's coordinator of the annual Duelist's Banquet. You assholes ain't stepping a foot in my mansion, so I have the liberty to set the party at Domino's Exquisite Ballroom at Domino Island Resorts. This is a event for duelist of any skill, but you can't come alone. You need a _date_, genuine at that. No bribing, no commissioning, no asking your family members to go with you, and definitely: NO cross-dressing. I will know the truth, believe me. The event will be held within a week, so I guess you should start right now. That is all, and I have just wasted fifteen minutes of my life talking to you low-lives."

Yami couldn't believe it; a whole week, to find a date for the Duelist's Banquet! That rival of his knew that all of his fan girls will be coming at him like hawks, until he accepts one of them, but he also knew that Seto would have the same dilemma. But, there was truly one person he really wanted to take towards this special event:

Amy Rivers, student of Rose Academy.

She was such a mystery to simplify down to being so simple, but yet her life was so complex that no one was able to read her emotions so well. He can remember the time that she beat him in her version of Duel Monsters, seeing her smile since her transfer here to Domino High, and also the few days that she made an impression on him during his visit to her house, of which he found out that something was amiss in the household of his unusual crush. But, the biggest piece was yet to be unfold once he confronted her about her life and past.

So far, all he knew about was the way she acted around her father when he was in the place. Then, it was the flaws in her own story. It was too perfect for anyone with an explicit observation to believe, but it was also too obvious to even spot the flaws. Next, was how her body was reacting to all physical activity. Every week that he saw her, parts of her body began to show the bones of where he thought that she wasn't eating right and an eating disorder. Yami threw that theory out when he noticed that she eats like regular people, so how is it that one girl could fool everybody about her own welfare that no one would suspected that it could be something worse from her childhood? He needed to find out close-handedly to solve this everlasting mystery.

Once school ended, Yami headed to the flower shop to run an errand from his Grandpa, since today was also his family's traditional customs. Why he was always the one to pick up everything for the custom, when usually the youngest son had to go and get them? Oh, right...Yugi told him that he was going to visit Tèa along with the guys, considering her broken leg a week before the family custom. He cursed under his breath, knowing that his younger brother kept outsmarting him every year when it happens. However, what he didn't expect to catch his eyes was when he saw the person of whom he really need to talk to in front of the flower shop that he was heading to.

'Amy?' Yami thought. 'What's she doing here? Usually she would head home like most of the students, but something's off about her aura. It's black, like she's...mourning?'

A few droplets of rain started to fall from the sky, as it came harder and harder once the clouds started to gather up. Yami was glad that he brought his umbrella with him, otherwise he'll have one messed-up day. Amy didn't care about the rain falling on her, as she entered the shop to purchase the flowers for her mother's grave. All the flower shops that she knew about didn't even sell the bluebonnets that her mother loved so much, and yet she felt that she should also get a flower for the people that was killed trying to protect her from her father's wrath.

Yami went into the shop also, but to listen on the small conversation with the shop owner and his broken jewel.

"Ms. Rivers? I haven't seen or heard from you for quite a long time. Here to pick up some flower seeds for your mother's garden?"

"Actually, I came to buy a bouquet of bluebonnets and white roses, if you have any in stock." Amy said.

"Huh? But, what happened to your mother's garden? Surely, you must have taken care of it so well. I know you and your mother have always worked on that piece of heaven."

"Well, my father burned it to the ground two days ago. Said that I needed to let go, but I couldn't. Mom's favorite flowers were in that garden, and besides...today's the anniversary."

"Oh my...Well, I better get to rushing those flowers for you. Don't want to hold you up."

"Thank you."

Yami envisioned the garden in his head...yes, the small, yet beautiful green meadow, burned to the ground by her own father? Now, he was very close to solving such a mystery, but it was unclear about what she said concerning her mother. Anniversary...of what? Wedding? First date? Day of Engagement? He had to find out, but not before he paid for his order and ran out in the rain. However, the place that Amy headed to was the last pace that Yami would expect her to go to.

'The cemetery? Why would Amy go here of all places?' Yami thought.

Following her and also making sure that she didn't see him, Yami watched as Amy stopped on a tombstone, placing one white rose from the bouquet on there. The rain made it impossible to know her emotions, but he noticed that her body messages made it clear that she was crying instead of her usual happiness. After fifteen stops to different tombstones, he saw her in close range placed the bluebonnet bouquet on what appears to be a special gravestone. He listened as Amy bend down to look at the frame that was sitting there.

"Hey, Mom...Been a long time, huh? I...just can't take him anymore. But, I can't even defend myself against his ruthless beatings and words...and I can't even forget that night that he took you away from me in my own eyes. I miss you, Mom. I wished you were alive again to protect me, to guide me, and to love me like you always have. I keep seeing you in my dreams, but what dreams could I actually have, when all of those possible chances of redemption is shot away from my reach?

"I don't want anyone else to die from his hands, Mom...I can't take the pain of losing the people I care for so much, even if means I have to die in order to save them. These injuries are really taking their toll, and I can barely make through one day without passing out. I have to go now. I can't be late for my curfew. Good-bye, Mom."

Once she was out of his sight, Yami went to where she standing at, only to look at the final piece of the puzzle of his jewel's life. The tablet reads as follows:

_Patricia Niharu_

_Loving wife, mother, and daughter_

_Born: May 18, 1973_

_Died: August 20, 2003_

Yami didn't realized the name, but once he looked at the photo, he automatically recognized from Amy's house the day he visited her after the fainting incident way back.

"_My father's out right now, and my mother's...With her parents in Paris. She won't be back for a short time."_ Why would Amy lied about her own mother's whereabouts? To cover up something that happened back when was still a child? Also, is what she said to her mother's grave when it concerned about the rest of her life; how it impacted her for so many years that it made her unstable around people.

"_I...just can't take him anymore. But, I can't even defend myself against his ruthless beatings and words...and I can't even forget that night that he took you away from me in my own eyes..."_ Yami thought clearly until he realized that the way that Amy acted when her father was around made him think that Amy couldn't stand him anymore...but did that also mean that her father was also the one that killed her own mother; his own wife? And the faint noise he heard once he left...might have belonged to her father punishing her for breaking a rule...or even worse; a secret that should have been never revealed to the public.

"_...but what dreams could I actually have, when all of those possible chances of redemption is shot away from my reach?"_ All she wanted was redemption from her life. So why didn't Amy report what happened in her household or even the abuse she been handling for years to the police? It would seem fair, but then...Yami also realized that Amy wasn't old enough to live on her own, let alone take care of herself.

"_I don't want anyone else to die from his hands, Mom...I can't take the pain of losing the people I care for so much, even if means I have to die in order to save them..."_ Amy was actually protecting him from her father's wrath? The white roses that she also brought from the flower shop were for the people who were trying to save her and her mother from him? Was he really that much of a monster that Amy would risk her entire life to protect those who learned her family secret? Yami didn't realized that until now that Amy had seen enough bloodshed in her lifetime that she didn't want him to be the last body that she would have seen dead in an alley. But he had his shadow powers, so he could have saved himself.

"_...These injuries are really taking their toll, and I can barely make through one day without passing out."_ That was the last piece that Amy have hidden from everyone's view. Every day that Yami have seen her, she looked just fine, but when he considered the incident in gym class...somehow her injuries really took her body to extreme measures to stay alive. But, it had been years since her mother's death, so the damage done to her body would have made her fragile enough to die from a severe beating. But what caused her to still be alive after all that she had to put through all these years? When he and Serenity asked the nurse the following week after the gym episode, she told them that Amy had lost most of the blood that kept her body flowing at an average rate, shocking Yami most of all.

Satisfied with his findings, Yami headed back home with his bouquet and made up his mind. Something had to finally make his final analysis towards his angel, and the only way to do that...was to confront Amy about her past; the secret that was buried deep within the Rivers' household.

You can see a white lily next to the bouquet of bluebonnets on the grave of Amy's mother. Looks like her wish will finally come true after all. As the rain passed on into the night, the cemetery looked a little move lively thanks to the flowers of two considerate people.

~Kame Game Shop, 10:26 p.m., after dinner~

"**Tell me again of why should I help you, asswipe?"**

"Seto, you know me better than that...now, if you don't help me, I could announce to the whole world that you're gay and have a one-night stand with Joey." Yami chastised.

Seto growled under his breath. He hated his rival and ex-best friend for not because his dueling skills, but for the stupid things that he would lie about to get the paparazzi on him to annoy him for eternity. He knows well that he wasn't gay, and even if he was...Joey Wheeler would be the last person he'll screw. As soon as he says yes to this, he'll think of a comeback on his pal's crazy bluff.

"**Fine. What you want me to do? Don't tell me it's about that girl you have a crush on. 'Cause I'm not wasting my fucking time looking for her favorites places, things, etc."**

"Why would my crush on Amy be the subject?" Yami asked. "Look, I need you to do some background research on her father. I have a hunch that somehow...he's been responsible for the fainting incident several months ago with Amy. I also happened to gather the last few pieces to the puzzle that's been going thru my mind for weeks now. If I am to finally complete it, I would need to confront Amy, but not before my information is dead-on confirmed."

"**Hmph. Well, well...looks to me that you having something very interesting in mind. Alright, I'll see what I can do. Oh, and if you say that to the public, I can also talk to the media about that time that you had sugar mixed with vodka and went out in girl's clothing in the public."**

"Yo-you wouldn't fucking dare!" Yami panicked. Curse Seto Kaiba for being his childhood friend years ago, and curse his stupid resources for telling him that! It was a good thing that Yugi made him tried eye color contacts to hide from the impending amounts of duelists running after him, otherwise that event would haunt him forever.

"**I would."**

"Fine. I'll see you on the day before the Duelist's Banquet. Good night."

Finally, this chapter's done! I'm so sorry that I had to make many of my readers wait so long! Please, R&R to help me continue this story! It reach the climax in the next two chapters; I promise!

Oh, and Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba! :D


	8. Dark Revelations: Part 2

Hey, everyone! Like I promised, this chapter and the next will be the climax and breaking point of the story! Excuse all delays and welcome to the eighth chapter of Shadows of the Mind!

Three days left into the week until the Duelist's Banquet, everyone was scrambling around the malls of Domino for dresses, tuxedos, anything to make sure that they don't come looking like trash from the dumpster. It was like chaos within the stores, but it also had some benefits to their sales. It was so tiring for many of the students from Domino, from girls making appointments at the salon, to the boys renting limos for that night, you can say that this was going to be one hell of a night for duelists. But, one particular girl had such a hard time fitting into a very extravagant party.

She felt so left out from the many boys that were asking other girls to be their dates, yet she had to decline the one boy that she truly wanted to be with on that very night. It was torture on her heart; bleeding from the inside of her shattered soul, to the dark wishes that she never wanted to come true. She knew what happened to those souls that she told about her dark past, whenever she went to an exclusive event. Her father's pals happened to stalk around her surroundings, then reporting to _him_ and ending in a very painful death for the person, with her having an extensive beating until she couldn't resist no more.

Amy could completely remember two days following the announcement of the Duelist's Banquet that Yami asked her to be his date. She denied, saying that her father kept her busy all week, and he wants her to stay home for the weekend.

-_Flashback to two days ago: Southern Domino Beach, 3:48 p.m._-

_She could not believe it. She had to be dreaming, but yet it felt so real in her heart._

_He took her to the beach, a place that she haven't been to in many years since her mother's death. She wanted to find out why he brought her along the coastline of the sandy grain ground, but everything was scrambled inside her mind. Her head was brimming with questions as he picked up a tropical flower and placed it her hair, making it seem like a beautiful honeymoon walk. He faced her, looking her in the eyes and placing a hand on her shoulder, indicating that no one was around and that she felt safe._

"_Amy, do you remember that announcement for the Duelist's Banquet?" Yami asked._

"_Yeah, I do." Amy replied. "Are you going with someone?"_

"_Sure I am. Even if I am the King of Games, I know damn well that Seto won't let me in without a date." Yami said. "Besides, there's one special girl that I really want to take the event."_

_Did she feel sympathy for herself, or was this girl really special to him that she felt hurt in her soul; that she truly didn't see the spark that she wanted throughout her entire life? Even so, the girl persisted that she must know whom this girl really is. The last thing that she really wanted within herself was jealousy flowing thru her body, knowing that she never cursed the world for what had happened to her during the years of torture from her father._

"_What does she look like? Is this girl really mean something to you? Do I know this girl?" Amy asked._

"_Yes to all, Amy, because that special girl...is you." Yami replied. "Can you be my date to the Duelist's Banquet?"_

_Horror went into the girl's eyes, realizing what this invitation meant: her father's goons stalking the place, reporting to him and completely set her death no matter what happened to her. She didn't want it, not to him. The girl didn't want any more bloodshed on her hands, and the fact that she will also die if she told him anything about her past._

"_I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline." Amy said. "I might be busy all weekend from all the errands that my father set up for me."_

"_I understand." Yami said. "If you change your mind, call me. I'll be waiting for your answer before the night of the event."_

-_End Flashback_-

Amy was completely torn apart, knowing that her only chance of ever being saved from her eternal darkness was gone, and nothing was going to change it, or so she thought.

As she entered her home, something was completely off in the air. The scent of drugs, alcohol, and smoke was gone? No, she thought, it has to be a joke. It was the end of the school day, her father should always be home whenever she got into the house, sending herself into hell again over and over. She checked the fridge: completely stocked for two whole weeks? No yelling, or anything that made her feel isolated within her room? What was going on here?

A note was on her door, as she read it word for word, light shone into the house and her spirit for the first time ever in years. According to the note, her father had left town for some important business with a few of his friends and wouldn't be back for the next several weeks. Amy leaped for joy, seeing that her father and his pals weren't going to ruin her days for awhile, having an angelic smile placed on her face since the days when her mother was alive. Then, she realized that she can go with Yami to the Duelist's Banquet without any worries! Reaching for the house phone and dialing his number, she immediately told him that she'll accept his offer to be his date and that she'll be ready to picked up at seven-thirty sharp, since the event start a half-hour before then. Now, all that was needing to be done was setting herself up for the event.

~Kaiba Corporations, 8:52 p.m.: The night before the Duelist's Banquet~

"Tell me something, Yami." Seto insisted. "Why would this data be so important to you that you had to risk my fucking life for it?"

"Seto, this information on here is the key to solving Amy's whole entire past." Yami said. "If I haven't noticed anything wrong with Amy, how can I go along with my life knowing that her life was completely on the brink of death itself?"

The office itself met itself with silence as the two boys sat at opposite ends of the luxurious black couch within the CEO's office. Seto questioned about having himself in this unlikely situation, yet Yami persisted that he get involved in this family dilemma. He was caught off guard by Amy's family history, especially with her father's background being the very reason why he also didn't want his stepfather around Mokuba when he took over the company years ago. Yami had explained everything that was needed to be done once he confronted Amy with her past to him, but it will only work if Amy was compelling enough to go through with her life.

"I can't believe that such a person would take out all of their hatred on one girl; a girl that wanted redemption and freedom." Seto said. "Would Amy be willing enough to go ahead and deal justice to this monster from hell itself?"

"I don't know until I find out myself, Seto." Yami said. "Tomorrow's the day, so step up security at the banquet. I just know that her father wouldn't leave her all alone and tell anyone about what was going on in her life, so his buddies might be there to keep an eye on her."

"I just know that I'm risking my skin to save one girl, but for your sake...she better comply." Seto hissed.

"Don't worry. She will comply."

~The night of the Duelist's Banquet, 7:15 p.m.~

She was nervous.

She was doubting herself.

She was looking for her savior, who was supposed to arrived ten minutes ago when she called the game shop. Never had Amy went to a social event after the many deaths of people of whom she told about her past, whispering tears flowing in her soul. True, it may be the event of everything for her, but it will also be the turning point of her life: does she really want to continue the dark illusion of the past, or can she able to find the courage to face her most horrendous fears? The sound of the doorbell rang as she put on her white pumps as she opened the door to reveal her date for the night.

Yami couldn't believe his eyes; his jewel, shattered into many pieces weeks ago, has now appeared shaped anew into a crystal waiting to be crafted into such a gem. Her strapless, emerald dress along with her white sash brought her inner beauty, one of which he has never seen in any other girl that he either ignores or talks to. Her smile was one of the genuine smiles that he would give to his brother, whenever he was in a good mood. Taking her hand towards his car, they headed towards the resort of where he would finally confront her about her past, and her father. But, right now was to get her comfortable enough for her to talk to him about the years that she spent after her mother's death.

"You look amazing tonight, Amy." Yami commented.

"Thank you." Amy said. "My old dress was torn apart three years ago in a freak accident, so I went to get a new one with all the money I saved up for quite some time."

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something later in the banquet...alone." Yami said. "You think you can comply to whatever I say to you?"

"Sure." Amy said. She wanted this night to be special to her, but she was also concerned about her father's buddies if they were around the place. If they hear her talk about what happened in her life...she shook her head out of the bloody thoughts that would haunt her forever.

Who was to say that the ballroom was designed completely out of generosity? Okay, so maybe Seto went a _little_ overboard, but nothing was compared to the many duelists that came to the banquet, along with entertainment. Amy loved every detail into such an event, and watched from afar as her escort for the night was dueling to his heart's content towards his opponents. Later, the feast was delivered and dancing occurred around the ballroom floors. The music moved her and Yami closer than they ever came towards; listening to his heartbeat each time they synchronized their movements, time freezing at where they stand. Tired from the dancing, both duelists retreated to the balcony, the ocean illuminated from the moonlight's radiant glow.

Yami knew that the timing was perfect, and send Seto a message on his phone, ready to confront Amy about her past.

"Are you feeling relaxed, Amy?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied. "I feel so satisfied of how things are going tonight. So, what did you wanted to talk to me about? If you don't want to, we can stare at the moon and stars up tonight."

"Well, before we begin...May I ask why you were protecting your father?" Yami asked.

Amy spun around to look him straight into his eyes, widen about the sudden question she was asked. What can she really say to him? She didn't want her father's goons hearing all the info that she was going to tell him. Shivers went down her whole body, unable to even to gain the confidence to go forward. Yami noticed her hesitation, and placed his hands on her shoulders, knowing that she was completely safe and nothing was gonna hurt her.

"Amy, you can talk about it to me." he assured. "Don't worry, no one's listening to us. I have a friend of mine secure the place of any eavesdroppers or spies regarding to you."

"Why you would say something like that?" Amy asked. "I mean, I wasn't protecting my father; I was...shaken by his early arrival from work, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Amy." Yami said. "I heard noises coming from your house the minute I left; agonizing screams filling into that building like rats. I know you're protecting him, just like you would try to protect everyone else who felt his wrath."

Amy became disorientated after his assumption about her lies. He knew about her pain after his first and only visit to her house? But, where have he heard about the other people that died to protect her and her mother? Unless...

He was there! He was at the cemetery when she visited all those graves, including her mother's grave! Yami truly cared for her well-being, going thru everything in his own power just to discover her own past without even telling him. Tears started to form within her eyes, the pain of her soul overtaking the misery of her misfortune. She didn't believed her mother's words at first, but somehow, Amy contradicted her own words and held onto her own body to stop her from collapsing into darkness again.

"You saw through my own lies. You tried to support me everyway that you can just to save me, and yet when I pushed you away...it tears me apart from redemption." Amy said. "A flower that has yet to bloom, in solace of her shadowy past; corrupting her of never trusting anyone beyond her circle of solitude. I want to let go of what's holding me back; what's keeping me attached to the pain that I endured for so many years."

"Then, are you willingly enough to send the monster that terrorized you away forever?" Yami asked. "I'll help you in anyway that I can; and I _will _be at your side should anything happen to you. I promise."

Amy nodded completely towards his words. She was tired of the beatings, lies, and everything that her father gave to her to keep her under control: The days and years that she lost trying to protect such a secret that she wanted to get out to the public since her mother's death. Uncontrollable fear, but yet shaking with courage, she let Yami held her into his arms for what might be the first in her dark life that she saw the light; drifting her into a world of possibility, self-confidence, and embrace.

"I don't know where to begin. I haven't been able to say anything about the punishments that I've taken over the years since my mother's death, nor when she was alive. I have tried everything to find some kind of way to communicate with the world about this treacherous man that inhibited our home; a fucking man that had such a violent history." Amy whispered, looking up in the sky, still holding herself in her arms. "Each time that we did tell someone about the abuse we been given every time he was around, they got killed and the penalty got even more hellish than the last."

"But why did he take all of his anger out on you and your mother?" Yami asked, worrying more and more about her welfare. "I thought that the abuse wasn't suppose to get out."

"No...it wasn't." Amy sighed. "All of the people who died trying to protect us knew about the abuse. They got murdered, because my father and his goons thought that we told them about him being one of Domino's top drug lords. The secret was to never get out to the public. _**Never...**_"

Yami was completely shocked about the latest info. Nothing on her father's profile said anything about being a drug lord, nevertheless knowing that all of the people who died trying to save knew about the abuse her mother and her endured from this man. It hit him right there that when he visited Amy's place shortly after the fainting incident, her father immediately assumed that Amy told Yami about him being a drug lord and about the abuse.

"You know...I checked his profile and nothing said anything about what you told me just now." Yami said. "I-I just don't understand why would he erased such crucial details about his life just now. It's like covering up his tracks or something."

"The International Police is on his trail as of now, but haven't gotten any leads regarding his whereabouts." Amy said. "He's married before under different names, but all of previous marriages were voided and he killed them to protect his true identity. I wanted to distance myself from others to keep anyone else from dying, but I also was suffering to the maximum point of my limits.

"When me and my mother found out about his true identity, he started to beat the shit out of both of us and we had no choice but to isolate ourselves through our contacts: family, friends, even those of who we connected with. All of the tools that he used, we had to clean to conceal any sort of fight. But one day, it all happened so fast, I can never be able to forget such a horrendous sight. I...I-I tried to save her from his wrath, but even I couldn't stop him, for I was too weaken by the beatings he gave to us.

"My mother had enough of this abuse, and secretly took one of my father's drug packages and headed into the police station, while I was supposed to stay home and watch if he ever came home. When he did though, he had my mother on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp and tied with rope; desperately trying to break free from the rope itself. I went to help her, only to held on the ground by one of my father's trusted pals and seeing him holding a gun to my mother's head. I tried to break loose, but he took her in front of my own eyes, laying lifelessly on the floor. I cried completely out of misery, despair and fear at her funeral, the police ruling it a suicide according to my father's white lie. Years have passed, and I'm still remember that painful day, no matter how much I tried to forget. I want him gone from my life. I want my life to start anew. I want a chance of redemption and love. Help me, Yami. Please...don't make me go back to that darkness of my past. For the sake of my mother, for all the people who died protecting us, and me."

Holding her in his arms with such passion and tenderness in his heart, Yami caressed Amy to make her tears stop falling; having such a fearful and bloody past can really set the person aside from everyone around them. A secret that tore her apart; a mask that truly held the real person inside: someone who wanted the world to see what has become of such a young and beautiful girl deprived of her hope and dreams. He now granted her the things she desired so much out of her entire wish:

Love, happiness, redemption, and the will to live.

Amy didn't want this night to end at all. She finally found her true love at this event, knowing that she'll be guided by him forever in her first ever chance at redemption in years. She truly cried for her mother in heaven, who she wished that she can see her now.

Little did she know was that one of her accessories was rigged, and her conversation with Yami was being sent to a person that she _really_ did not want to see.

~Underground Domino-Drug Warehouse, 11:21 p.m.~

The shadowy figure growled under his breath. She knew she was _**supposed**_ to be kept quiet about his true identity! But, yet again, she has disobeyed his orders and was going to pay the ultimate price.

"Boys...we might have to head home earlier then we expected. Time to teach a little girl of when to keep her mouth shut..._for good_."

Finally done! Next chapter's gonna be shorter, though. I have to get this done completely before the U.S. release of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th anniversary movie.

R&R, people!


	9. A Rescue Turned Bloody

Okay, the next chapter of Shadows of the Mind is here! After this one is the final, and I'll be done with one story; then working on Amy's Silver Love for it's finish.

So many emotions were flowing into her body and soul, as she was dancing to the rhythm in her heart; knowing that her long, suffering life was about to come to an end, and she was never going to see her father for a very long time according to her savior. She never have been this happy in her whole entire life since her mother's death; knowing that her life can finally be able to desert the past and continue forward like everyone else around. Such rejoice made anything that she can do possible to her content; bringing forth a future of which her deepest desires where to come true for everyone who had fallen from her father's wrath.

Simplicity was key to her revival, having been torn to shreds of her former beauty for many years, having to hide the scars of terror from the world to cover such a secret in her family. It was then that she had enough of her dark illusion of her life, and was determined to bring light into such a desperate girl's world. Everything that she had wished for these past several years came true when she was invited by her lover; a person that she had grew to know day by day, and who also offered his protection from the monster that she lived with for years.

It had been several days since the Duelist's Banquet, and Amy couldn't be able to contain her happiness in her heart. Yami had told her that once her father returns to Domino, he'll have the International Police swarm the place and arrest him, leaving her at a state of peace and recovery. A smile was upon her face as she was talking to Serenity concerning the events that took place at the banquet.

"**So, you're really becoming free from your father's grip? It's about fucking time that asshole gets put away for what he did to you and your mother."**

"I know, right? I'll finally be able to live my life the way I wanted it years ago; separated from the chains of hell, and bloom into the flower that wanted to see freedom for the first time. Yami...he really helped me see the light ahead and yet, I haven't even confessed to him about my love for him." Amy said.

"**Don't worry. He'll totally be at your side forever; I just know it. Now, what's gonna happen to your place? I know the police might condemned it to search for evidence of your abuse plus other things."**

"I don't know about that, but Yami said not to worry. He got it covered. I hope you can get away from your father soon, just like me." Amy whispered.

"**Yeah...Well, see you around later, Amy. Take care!"**

"You too, Serenity."

As she placed the phone on the receiver, it started to ring again, this time with a number she dared not to answer. Fear still placed within her heart, as she heard the voicemail that completely darken her world once again; trembling with terror as a petrified creature that only wanted to be loved for who it really was instead of what it looked like. The following message consisted of this:

"_**Well, bitch. I guess some things are really hard to understand at all, huh? You crossed the line last night when you talked to that fucking chump about my true identity, and I think it's time to take out the only two people who truly know whom I am. Don't expect to even try to run, 'cause I will find you, no matter what. You're gonna end up like your mother, trust me; she'll be quite happy to 'see' you."**_

Shaking with uncontrollable fear, Amy ran towards the door to warn Yami about her father's assault, only to greeted by a fist towards her cheek. Swelling with pain, she touched it delicately as she looked up, only to see the person that sent her into hell itself; how much turmoil that it brought her despair in her heart, as a swift kick at her stomach cause her to spew blood out of her mouth.

It wasn't right, she thought. Her wounds were starting to heal, and now the man she feared, yet also hated throughout her life, towered over her as he grabbed her hair to look her straight into his eyes.

"Look what I have here: a pathetic, no-good for shit little girl who doesn't listen to what her father tells her. Do you know what I do to those who dare defy me? Kill them! You didn't listen to what I told you about anything that happens in this house, and yet bitch...you go to that bastard and told him directly! I warned you about telling people of who I really was, and now...you're going to pay the price of your life. My pals are over at his place now, and I bet they're going to _enjoy_ beating the shit out of your so-called savior."

Throwing her onto the ground, he started hitting her with anything that he could get his hands on, sending her into a state of chaos and panic. Amy tried to get up, but each time she did, the impact sent static through her body, making her movements much more painful than before. He sent her through hell over and over, but this time, he wasn't going to show any mercy towards her; being defenseless as she tried to protect herself from his blows. However, echoes of screams went throughout the city as what happened next to her will be a frightening memory to her.

Filled with sadistic thoughts, her father grabbed an ax that was lying around, lifted from the ground and swung it at her left arm; severing it with blood flowing out of the wound. Amy, with pain completely holding her body to the brink of destruction; her piercing yells penetrated the city blocks around her home, lights from each home turned on. He left her to die, knowing that he had to deal with her "champion" before anyone noticed the crime he committed at her. Clutching onto her now severed arm, Amy collapsed into unconsciousness; tears falling out of despair and darkness.

~Outside of Kame Game Shop, 10:23 p.m.~

Panting out of relief, Yami finally finished the last shadow game with the members of Amy's father's gang, sent to kill him and everyone around him. It was clear that he did step into dangerous territory, but he dealt with much stronger dangers than this. However, he also noticed the swarm of police cars heading into his direction, ready to make the arrest.

He snapped as he heard a shrilling cry of misery echoing through the district, eyes widen to the realizing of the voice. Out of concern and distress, he rushed towards Amy's home; taking any shortcuts along the way, hoping that the one he truly loved wasn't dying out of anguish. Just as he was about to turn at the last corner before reaching to Amy, he bumped into her father; one of which he never wanted to forgive his actions towards a loving girl for so long.

"You..."

"Well, well...if it isn't the drug lord himself." Yami seethed. "What have you done to Amy? Where the hell is she?"

"That bitch is dead, for all I care. She disobeyed the rules, and I had to teach her a lesson she'll never forget...along with you!"

Amy's father charged directly at Yami, not realizing who he was exactly dealing with, as he was bounded around in shadow magic to stop his pursuit and dropped to the ground.

"I don't have time to deal with you; I have the police for that. Your kind disgusts me, and I don't want to see your face around Amy ever again." Yami said. "She's gonna get a new life, no matter what you say; her will is what keeps her strong and durable enough to deal with your shitty ass."

With that, he left her father until the police got him, still running towards the house and noticing the door was open. When he entered, eyes widen to the girl he loved so much; in a pool of blood and an arm severed off. With a small portion of shadow magic left, he used it to connect the bone again to the body. Yami held Amy within his arms, calling her name as the sound of the ambulance chorused in the streets.

"Amy! Amy, wake up! I'm here...please, don't die on me!" Yami pleaded.

Tears fell from his eyes as he held her close to his heart, not caring for the blood on his clothes. He heard one heartbeat, two heartbeats...they were weak, but she was still alive! He looked at her again, looking at the damage done to her for the first time ever. He couldn't even recognize her anymore; cuts, bruises, even scars from the past still lingered on her body. Yami, with such caress and love in his heart, carried Amy in his arms and out into the streets, as many of her neighbors now saw what truly happened in the dark household. The police cars came minutes later, along with the International Police in tow. The house was in complete lockdown, while the paparazzi was heading this way to cover the story. Yugi and the rest of crew, including Seto, headed towards Yami as he was being checked for any injuries, while another one was being whisked away with Amy in it.

"Yami! Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, Yugi; It's Amy I'm worried about. I couldn't even recognize her with all of those scars on her body, and the fact that her arm needs stitching...I don't know if she's able to even stay alive at this point." Yami said. "What about the warehouses that Amy pointed at for the storage?"

"They're being raided as we speak." Seto said. "Right now, the total amount for those crates of drugs is close to being almost six million dollars, and all of those bastards are being charged along with that monster. How long do you think that girl Amy is going to be in that hospital?"

"I don't know...months, maybe?" Yami sighed. "Depending on how severe her injuries are."

"Best if we get out of here." Serenity said. "The media's almost here."

"Like hell I want to stay here." Seto said. "The last thing I need is media attention for the next several weeks."

"Then, let's head out." Yami said. "I don't want to deal with them either."

'_Amy...Please stay strong; for everyone who helped protect your and your mother, for those who truly put their life on the line to save you and most importantly...for me.'_

*hits head on the wall* This...is what...I get for not sticking...to my schedule! Oh, well. The final chapter will be up next week! Please, review!


	10. Forever Loved, Forever Changed

Finally, after many months of fighting laziness and writer's block, the final chapter of Shadows of the Mind is here! There's gonna be a second part to this, but right now, I want to finish up Amy's Silver Love and post up the latest chapters that I got working on.

The pain within her heart; her soul, drifting farther and farther away from the living themselves, hoping to erase her existence in the world. Everything on her body was throbbing painfully, with tears falling in a lightless realm; consisting with an endless fall, and no one to perfectly catch her in their arms. Watery, clear tears started turning darker and darker...like blood.

She was no longer was afraid of death itself; how she was always wanted to go into hell and finally be able to let go of all of the damage she endured for many years...yet something, or rather a certain multi-colored haired man, was keeping her from leaving the living world. He made her feel safe, secure of her surroundings whenever she was in danger, and rescued her from the monster that terrorized her life to the extent of her will. There was nothing in the world beyond her reach that could make her react to his tendering touch; how his words pierce her heart and mind to the truth.

Why, she thought, was she treated so badly by the man she hated to call father. What happened in his past that caused him to be the way he is now? Sure, his violent behavior was caused by a mental defect in his brain that was enhanced by the drugs he took, but it never explained all of the murders he committed; all of the scarring that she could never be able to forget, the years that it will take to finally let it go. She has an unending fear of blood right now, and knowing that she didn't want to know what happened, she continued to fall in the darkness; waiting for her true love to save her from her most feared person of all: herself.

It had been six months since Amy had been admitted to the hospital, and yet still the sleeping girl had not waken up from the coma. Sitting by her side every day since he was given the information by doctors, Yami didn't want to leave her all alone, knowing that her heart needed to be as close to his. He wanted her to be alive once again; her breath of solace whispering in the air, with her life finally ready to accept the course that has changed her forever. But, why hasn't she woken up since that night? Did she really wanted to leave the people who tried to save her from the monster that killed everyone that she cherished in front of her?

'Amy...Please, wake up.' Yami thought. 'It has been almost half a year now, yet you still haven't awaken from your coma. Why? Why do you want to leave this world? I-I don't understand you at all, no matter how many times I pick up the pieces of your heart, they shatter into more and more pieces.'

A few droplets of his tears fell onto her face, holding her hand as he wished for her to feel alive in his arms again; to never let her go.

~Within Amy's dark vision...~

She felt bubbles coming from her mouth, in the red water of which she couldn't escape; the movement of her body paralyzed from fear of everything that she saw through her eyes, each memory becoming more vivid than the last. She wanted to broken from this spell; the tantalizing static surging in her soul, wanting to be released from the watery prison in her mind. Then, she felt that something was off with the rhythm of the flowing water; someone else's tears mixing in with hers. Invisible chains that kept pulling her down into her own despair snapped into pieces as she started to open her eyes to see her savoir holding out his arm to pull her out, as she swam faster and faster to reach his hand. Once they touched, a bright light shone within her soul as her spirit finally was set free.

Stirring with pain and diligence, Amy opened her to look around her surroundings to see Yami sleeping on the edge of her bed, with his hand holding hers with such embracement. She wondered how long he was sitting here since that very night; memories becoming blurry as she used her other hand to gently caress his face. She looked on that exact hand to see a ring on her finger, which she has no memory of having it. Sensing the touch, he opened his eyes, only to see that the angel that he saved from her suffering finally awaken after that night. He held her in his arms, but realized that she had bandages around her damaged body and retreated to his seat, but still held her hand. Amy lifted herself to look at his eyes.

"Yami..." Amy started, but Yami placed a finger at her lips to stop her.

"You need to save your strength." Yami assured her. "You've been through hell for a long time, and I don't want you to injure yourself anymore than necessary."

"I'm fine." Amy said. "How long have I been out? Has anything changed over the time that I was gone?"

Yami noticed the distance that she has been setting herself with over the years of fear and anxiety that she lived in the nightmare of her father's control and tyrannical behavior, causing her to be completely unstable with her decisions; the emotions that she tried to let out, but couldn't. He held her close to his heart, never letting her go; the tears of salvation falling from both their eyes. Amy heard his heart, and it gave her the sensation of living once more. It helped her to be ready to finally let go of the life that she almost met death, along with the memories of torture from the man she never wanted to see again. The two looked into each other's eyes again, as Yami broke the silence in the clear room.

"You been out for about half a year, and much has completely changed." Yami said. "Once your father and his pals were arrested for the charges, they condemned your house and found items that had much blood on them, including the ones that they used to kill the people you mentioned to me from years ago. You were treated into intensive care, and when I found out you went into a coma from the injuries...let's just say that I didn't want to leave your side until you were awake.

"The trial had to take place two weeks prior to the arrests, and since you were in the coma...I had to take your place and speak your words from the journal I found before they took it down. He's gone from your life, Amy...forever. The International Police took him away back to America for his other trials in International Court, while his buddies are staying here to serve their time. You can finally bloom into that flower of freedom, and I'll help you go through the redemption that you wished for many years to come. It will be a long road, but it will be a fruitful one, I'll guarantee that much."

He felt her arms holding his tightly, hearing her sobs of independence vibrating into his soul, as he embraced her with love in his heart, knowing the girl was truly free of her dark world of distrust and depression. However, she broke the hug, with uncertainty in her eyes. Now that she has no parents to take care of her, was she going to go into foster care until she was eighteen? She didn't know if she did turned that time during her coma, but she felt her relax when saw Yami's hand on her shoulder, smiling as if she thought something was funny.

"You're not going into foster care." Yami said. "Serenity told me of your birthday, and it passed while you were still in the coma. You're old enough to live your own, but considering the severity of your mental state...it's best if there was someone with you until you're ready."

"T-thank you." Amy said. "One question though: What's with the ring? I never even remember having such a ring."

"It's our engagement ring." Yami said, rubbing his hand behind his head, blushing as he looked into Amy's eyes. "I never got the full-on say with the question, but I know that I can say it now that you're awake. Every time that I see you, you're like a puzzle that can never be solved, no matter how many times I put the pieces together. I thought that there wasn't a girl in the entire world that tried to win my heart through tangible objects and showing affection publicly...but I was wrong. You took my heart in a way that I never thought was possible, but you made it work.

"I want to be of assistance in your path of redemption; the life that you wanted to have for years when you were locked away in the dungeon of hell. To be set free and be reborn into a person that wanted to live until the very end of her journey. I love you, Amy...Please, accept this ring and become my wife. I don't want you to be alone anymore, and I know very well that your mother in the heavens above will surely want this for you."

So many of her emotions wanted to be set free; crystalline tears of love falling from her eyes and her soul beginning to lit up for the very first time in years. An angel that now can fully bloom into the person she wanted to be, and her prince there to help her cope with the chances of finally letting go of her shadowy past. Amy held Yami close to her heart, their bodies fully synchronizing with the bonding love these two shared. Knowing the best for her, Yami wiped the tears from her face and held her face within his own two hands. He couldn't fully see the redness on her face, but he knew it was there. He drew her face closer and closer, until his lips were fully sealed onto hers.

Sparks went flying from her very first kiss, sending her spirit soaring with security and tenderness. He was so gentle, moving her lips along with his for the full impact; holding herself on his shoulders as they continued to express their love...Though, their timing wasn't as great when the rest of Yami's group came in the room, and their eyes kept staring at the two, unbeknownst to them that they were newly engaged. Amy opened her eyes and pulled away from Yami, making him confused as he turned around in her direction and turned red from embarrassment.

"Uh...Hi, guys!" Yami stammered.

"If we were interrupting something, Yami, you could at least told us ahead of time." Yugi said. He turned his eyes to Amy. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Amy wasn't used to this type of situation. She could feel it in her bones.

"Well, you might be in this hospital for a while." Tèa said. "Counting the injuries you had, it might be for another two months."

"Tèa, it depends on will-power!" Joey said. "Hey, she went through fucking hell with that crazy son of a bitch father of hers. You think she wouldn't that kind of strength with her all the time?"

"Joey, your stubborn attitude is what kept you at bay enough to handle your father's abuse." Tèa retorted.

Joey growled at that statement. "I did it for Serenity's sake!" he bellowed.

"Uh...Yami?" Amy asked. "When is the wedding date?"

That question turned heads on Yami, who mentally slapped himself for trying to keep such a topic a secret. Although, the reaction he got was different than what he expected.

"When you get out, of course." Yugi said. "We kinda knew what Yami was planning to do with you once you got out of the coma. You wouldn't think that we would find out?"

"But, I-" Yami started.

"Yami, you are my big brother...and also the world's worst person to keep secrets out of public." Yugi chuckled. "I got the rest of the group to play along; no sense of them knowing your lovely little plan."

Yami smiled endearingly at his little brother, and turned towards his new fiancée. He kissed her again as cheers were heard around in the room. He was truly happy with the girl he selected to be with him. He loved a challenge, but this one was different than all of the games that he played for years; a challenge of life and redemption for one girl that wanted to be cherished and free. He was complete in his heart, and he knew that if anybody messed with his love, they were going to get the shadow game of their lives.

Amy felt true freedom in her heart, seeing the light of her new life dawning over her daunting mind and setting a course towards the visions of the people who were a part of her new existence in the world. No longer was she the girl hidden in the dark realms of torture, but the girl who was reborn and given the chance to live for those who fell; but most importantly, the person that truly she wanted to see once more: her mother.

"_Mother...everyone who tried to protect me and fell into the heavens above...I'll live my life to the fullest for all of you. My wish has finally come true, and I am no longer the scared little girl that I used to be. The shadows of my mind have vanished, although I can see them still in my soul. I won't be alone in this path towards redemption; for I am not alone and the destiny that I thought would happen is being rewritten as we speak. Rebirth has given me one more chance at life, and I'm going to live with until my __**day**__ comes: with my savior...for all the people whose spirits helped me gather the courage to avenge you...and for the person who gave me life. Thank you, mother...for watching me and guiding me."_

That's it! Thanks for all the support...and if you think that's good, just wait until the second part of this two part story. And, here's a preview of Shadows of the Soul!

"_**...You can't expect a lot of good things to happen, just because you think you're high and mighty! You can never understand what I felt over the years of my childhood! I quit!"**_

_**She stormed out of the office, desperately holding back the tears that he caused her to shed. The memories of her abuse quickly replaying in her mind, over and over again. He was stupid; that accursed CEO bastard! He knew nothing about her trials of survival, how she knew that her friend was the only one that truly understood her pain.**_

'_**No one but Amy can truly understand my pain; not even Joey...Why did they have to go away, when I needed them the most at that point of no return? I'm nothing anymore...I can never let this pain go away, no matter what he tries to do to me...'**_

_**The rain started pouring heavily, as Serenity started her car and drove off towards her condo in the eastern district, not caring about her life anymore. It wasn't fair, she thought. How can someone so cruel as Seto Kaiba tell her that she was always naïve in her own world where she was perfect? She wasn't perfect; all the physical abuse her father dealt to her all those years ago took a complete toll of her actions and everything she thought into mind...**_

_**It was decided. She would end her life to take away the sadness that she had built up for the years that she was driven away from.**_

Hope that's it! Now, let's see if I can finish up these chapters I'm working on right now without going lazy...again.


End file.
